


teamwork

by senpainful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bukkake, Filthy, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, basically they just fuck jongin up, oversensitivity play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpainful/pseuds/senpainful
Summary: Chanyeol fucks Jongin in the locker rooms after basketball practice. Some teammates are there to watch, and well, participate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Shun who always helps me through weird shit, and Troye who does the same, kinda.

To be quite honest, Chanyeol wasn’t really sure how it ended up like this, with his back against the shitty peeling walls of the gym locker room with a very warm hand shoved down into his basketball shorts, but he can’t bring himself to really give more than half a fuck. Sure, there are several of his teammates already stripping themselves buttnaked so they can shower off the salt of practice (because fuck isn’t the upcoming game this Thursday?) from their bodies, but everyone from the team knows how easily the golden boy of the team can be riled up to open his mouth and how little it takes for him to spread his legs for anything vaguely phallic-shaped. When he slides his tongue into the younger’s eager mouth, he wonders how many other tongues or dicks have gone into this wet cavern, fucked his throat raw until he couldn’t even manage to make a sound as they pounded into him from behind.

 

But really, if it’s Kim Jongin you’re talking about, with his thumb rubbing diligently over your leaking cockhead, you can’t really think of anything else but fuck fuck fuck that feels so good. Who gives a fuck if Joonmyun caught his younger brother blowing the history teacher during “afterschool hours” because that mouth is just glorious. In the back of his head, as Jongin pulls away, lips swollen and shiny with spit, that he should probably consider switching from Communications to Creative Writing and Poetry so he could just write odes with the way that he looks spread out on those standard-issue metal gym benches as he takes a cock up the ass and in his throat.

 

No one bats an eyelash as Jongin slides onto his knees, tugging Chanyeol’s basketball shorts down to pool around his ankles. There’s Baekhyun watching them from the wooden bench, completely naked (“They ran out of towels”) as he fists himself off, eyes watching intently as Jongin mouths those fat lips along his dick. For about a second and a half, Chanyeol makes eye contact with his best friend, who gives him a thumb’s up as Jongin runs the flat of his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He’s really close to calling the skinny shooting guard over to finger Mr. Cocksucker Extraordinaire on nothing but spit and half-hearted intentions. Baekhyun’s digits are something else when they disappear into the youngest’s contracting hole, twisting and curling and thrusting just right to make Jongin’s voice crack like they were still going through puberty, crying out for something thicker, larger. In all honesty, Baekhyun’s dick size is rather mediocre, but considering that the one taking it up the ass is none other than Kim Jongin, then anything is better than being empty.

 

And just like he likes it, Chanyeol makes him sit back on his heels as he looks up at him, like a puppy waiting for a treat. He always likes it like this, watching the gangly male stroke himself up and down slowly while he hungrily eyes the fat cockhead. It’s fucking thick and pink and veiny and Goddamn, does he want some of that. In his mouth, up his ass, in his hand, he doesn’t care. He wants. Needs!!!!! But he opens his mouth obediently, waiting for Chanyeol’s all clear for him to go at his dick like nobody’s business.

 

“Suck.”

 

That’s literally all it takes for Jongin to move forward, wrapping his lips around the tip. But he knows he has to be quick -- Chanyeol isn’t like Joonmyun, who’s so so so easy (and so much fun) to rile up with teasing little licks. He has to be quick and get to the point or else he’d nearly have his throat smashed in with the way his mouth would be fucked. Chanyeol doesn’t have much finesse when it comes to fucking, and that’s all joy and rainbows if he’s ramming his dick up your ass, but when it comes to blowjobs, you wouldn’t want the possibility of a bloody nose.

 

But as always, like he sees everything, he tries to prove a point as he quickly fists the base up and down, stroking what he can’t fit immediately into his greedy mouth. Jongin always knows when to suck and when to make the lewdest slurping noises as he bats his eyelashes up at Chanyeol. And that’s basically all it takes for the older male to yank him off his cock, a thick string of saliva and precome and God knows what connecting his tip to his mouth. Making a show of it, he swallows it down, tongue darting out onto his lips to collect whatever has remained before lying down on the bench after Baekhyun slides himself off to make room. He knows the drill.

 

From the side, Kyungsoo tosses Chanyeol a small bottle of lube -- and as he catches it, he briefly remembers that it was something they had bought that one time they did an out-of-state game. It had been more of a knick-knack purchase among the bobblehead pole dancer they got from the gift shop, but they always use it for special bonding moments such as fucking someone silly. Like what he’s about to do now.

 

He lubes himself up liberally, not wanting to hurt Jongin, because even though Jongin had stolen his umbrella last semester five times during the rainy season (leaving him to fend for the blasts of air and water), he does live by the Golden Rule. So he does unto Jongin the way he would like to be done if he took it up the ass, by making sure that he’s slicked up well enough as he situates himself in between tan legs.

 

And Baekhyun’s there like the best friend that he is, reaching over to pull Jongin’s legs up, knees pinned to his chest to keep him bare and open. Several whistles echo around the locker room as multiple eyes watch how their team mate’s hole contracts, and they all know by now that Jongin’s fingered himself already that morning or judging from what Sehun had said earlier, had already gotten his post-breakfast fuck. He’d be fine without any prep.

 

Jongin hisses at the sting of Chanyeol’s hand slapping against a round ass. He’s this close to complaining until Baekhyun manages to tilt his head back before squatting down, slipping his dick past those plush lips. All Jongin can do now is whine, his fingers trying to grab out for Baekhyun’s ass to slide him even deeper into his mouth. He swallows around his shaft, and everyone else in the room just fucking groans with the way they see his throat struggle to contract around the intrusion.

 

He downright wails as he feels a hard and heavy cock slide his way into his ass, not even been given enough warning as Chanyeol pushes in all the way to the hilt. Baekhyun pulls out to drastically reduce the chances of his dick getting snapped off by sharp teeth as Jongin whines, scrabbling about on the wooden bench in an attempt for some sort of purchase. But he gets none as Chanyeol gives him barely a moment to adjust, his back arching off the seat as he keens, eyes shut tight while the upperclassman starts to push in and out.

 

“Ah, fuck,” he whines, teeth sinking onto his swollen lower lip as Chanyeol’s hips press up against the soft curve of his ass. Truthfully, he’s had his ass filled several times by the taller male so he’s practically used to it, or has had even longer, thicker penises up his hole (case in point: Jung Yunho from Natural Sciences) -- but Chanyeol’s a fucking fratboy who gets off on his ego being stroked, so Jongin makes a show off looking like his dick was sculpted by the gods.

 

But really, as Jongin lets out a loud moan because it feels so fucking great with the way Chanyeol’s thick cockhead rubs across the ridges of his entrance so so so good. It’s so wide and so thick and every thrust in sends rivulets and sparks of electricity running across his nerves and when he angles his hips just so, there are explosions of pleasure behind his eyes as his mouth falls agape.

 

And that’s when Baekhyun takes advantage of Jongin’s screaming as he feeds him his cock like you would a crying infant with a bottle of milk. Surprisingly it works, with Jongin being the big baby he is as he sucks on his teammate’s cock, completely silent and sated with tongue doing wonders as it rubs over the sensitive veins. He hums around the shaft, eyes fluttering like a goddamn tween girl trying to get what she wants. But oh, does Jongin get what he wants of out Baekhyun.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you like that huh, you filthy whore?” Baekhyun snarls out, hissing as Chanyeol slams up into Jongin hard enough to shunt Jongin up his shaft. He’s always been the most talkative when it came to sex, and the younger could easily get off with the way the slender basketball player would call him the dirtiest names possible. “Sucking cock like you’re paid to do it-- You should look at your hole, see how messy and swollen and red it is from Chanyeol fucking you open.”

 

And his ass is messy and swollen with excess lube and a tremendous amount of vicious pounding from the tallest one in the room. His rim is stretched obscenely wide around the thick cock, red and definitely going to be sore as fuck later because it’s already hella sore as fuck now with the way that Chanyeol’s practically reaming him open with every thrust.

 

Jongin can vaguely hear the sound of a camera shutter from somewhere, probably Jongdae taking a picture for him to get off on tonight when he can’t manage to bed a girl later after the Alpha Delta Psi party. He realizes as he suckles on Baekhyun’s tip that it’s actually a video as he sees from the corner of his eye how Jongdae comes up close, zooming in to where Chanyeol’s monstrous cock was fucking him open. So he clenches hard, making sure to moan loudly around Baekhyun’s dick to make sure that Jongdae would be able to jack off to some high-quality amateur college porn, because Kim Jongin always gave his all.

 

On his chest he can feel something warm spattering all over his skin, and he has to squint his eyes open to see Sehun jacking off, the familiar post-orgasmic bliss etched all over his fine features. Being the good-hearted stud that he is, Baekhyun pulls out of Jongin’s mouth with a wet pop, giving the youngest some space for him to fuck out the remains of his climax’s aftershocks with those lips around his shaft. So Jongin reaches out, gently fondling Sehun’s balls as he laps and sucks at the head until his treat is pulled away already due to oversensitivity.

 

There’s no room for any complaints as Baekhyun’s back in his mouth, keeping him silent and happy until Jongin downright screams as Jongdae wraps his fingers around his neglected member. He comes surprisingly quick after a few well-paced strokes. And seeing Jongin’s face contort in both pain and pleasure, Baekhyun releases into Jongin’s mouth as well, pushing in as deep as he can go until his lips are pressed snug against his ballsacks. Jongin has no choice but to swallow the salty load, body spasming as Chanyeol continues thrusting right through his orgasm, not giving a fuck about how his nerves feel like they’re on fire. When Baekhyun pulls away, it’s only because Jongin’s already gagging and flailing his arms about because he can’t breathe, and he looks utterly dazed and confused as he tries to swallow, eyes almost rolling in the back of his head as Chanyeol fucks into him even harder.

 

A steady stream of “ah-ah-ah-” leaves him as the tall upperclassman’s thrusts start to become sloppy and quick, eager and desperate to chase his own orgasm. All Jongin can do is just lie there and take it, even as Jongdae gathers his and Sehun’s jizz from his body to shove into his mouth. He eagerly laps at the long digits, sucking and licking like he can’t get enough of it. He really can’t. He’s a -- pun intended -- sucker for cum.

 

It takes five thrusts back in until Chanyeol’s coming hard in his ass, his loud, low voice growling while Jongin lets out high pitched moans of his own with the feeling of his hole being filled up. His teammate fucks his come in and out of the swollen hole, some globs of it running down the crack of his ass as Jongdae does his best to film it. Chanyeol pulls out a moment or so later, as everyone watches with awe the way Jongin’s rim contracts around nothing.

 

Not one to waste, Sehun moves over in between those gloriously thick thighs, squatting low as he laps up the cum that’s threatening to slide off the cleft of his ass. Jongin moans, fingers running through bleach-fried hair as a pink tongue slides in and out of his well-fucked hole.

 

“Come here,” he whines, gesturing for Chanyeol to come close as he opens his mouth wide, ready to lap up any remains of cum. Complying obediently, he shoves his softening member into Jongin’s mouth, as the latter moans softly, tasting the crappy flavor of cheap lube and his own ass before crying out as Sehun shoves three fingers into him. Chanyeol pulls out of Jongin’s wet mouth as he gets eaten out, everyone watching the way the blonde makes sure to lick his little boy pussy clean.

  
They help a boneless Jongin later into the showers, to wash him down, because that’s the bro way to do it. He’s soggy and like a limp noodle in their arms as they do their best to keep him on his legs while they scrub his shoulders and back, but they let him wash his own ass because that’s Too Fucking Gay.


End file.
